Vic Vector (MySims)
Vic Vector is a mega-geek to the MAX! He runs an arcade if you move him into your town and he has several tasks for you to do, including building video game machines and other furniture to get his arcade ready for business. Profile Vic Vector is better known by his online name, AwesomElf42. He spends most of his time in a land of fantasy – a land where heroes undertake epic quests, dragons and magic are real, and men in their 30’s can play with action figures all day. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Dude, have you played that new game Plane vs. Eye?! It is SO good. I gotta get one for my arcade. Requirements: Arcade Game with 10 Video Game Reward: None Hint: I saw this boarded-up door on the edge of town. I wonder what's in there… Thanking Dialogue: Thanks, dude. This will totally help bring in the players. Task 2 Description: Oh Noes!! The season finale of Hyperspace Drama Quest is tonight and I have nowhere to watch it! Requirements: Couch with 10 Action Figure, Television with 10 Action Figure Reward: Arcade Game - Retro blueprint Hint: Wait, you found a cave filled with action figures and video games? Dude, I should live there! Thanking Dialogue: Whoa, I think the coolness factor of this room just shot up 9.3 points! Task 3 Description: Oh man, the "Starcruiser X" marathon is about to begin! I need some snacks if I'm gonna be watching TV for 14 hours. Requirements: Refrigerator with 10 Bacon Reward: Chair - Futuristic blueprint Hint: Have you explored that forest yet? There's this one spot that seriously smells just like Bacon. It's AWESOME! Thanking Dialogue: Dude, you just rolled a 20 on that task. Way to go! Task 4 Description: Dude, Plane vs. Eye is a huge hit! There's already a slew of spin-offs on the market. Let's get 'em all in the arcade! Requirements: Arcade Game with 4 Tire, Arcade Game with 16 Snake, Arcade Game with 6 Octopus and 14 Crab Reward: Decorative - Wall Rocket Hint: You want a hint? What am I, a strategy guide?! Well...I know you can get everything you need out of the water. Thanking Dialogue: Whoa! This is totally wicked! Dude, if you were a sword, you'd be +4 to Awesomeness! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Gor'Plath! That means "greetings" on my favorite sci-fi show. I will live in your town, but ONLY if you build me an arcade. Will you accept this epic quest?! Accept move-in *Dude, really?! You're gonna build the arcade? Sweet, I'll wait here! After you build house *Oh, man. Seriously. Our arcade is going to be SO sweet. I can't wait to get started! Request for more stuff *Action Figures! Video Games! Must…have…more…collectibles!!! Star Level 2 *I hope more people come to town. Think of the LAN parties we could have! *I'll bet the name forest looks just like forest level in Forest Quest 4. *So this is name. Not bad. I'd give it two out of five starships. Star Level 3 *Don't you hate video games where the characters just keep saying the same thing over and over? *Dude, if I had designed Plane vs. Eye, I would have totally let you play as the Eye. I mean, c'mon! *The town's looking better, name. It actually makes me want to go outside now and then! Star Level 4 *Dude, you're almost level 5! That means you can almost wear leather armor! ..wait, what?! *Four stars! What an achievement! Quest on, my friend. *Hey, name, if this were a video game, do you think I'd make a good miniboss? Star Level 5 *Hey, I just remembered a cheat code to my favorite game. It was N10ng5g after pressing 2+1+down+up+down+up+left+left+right+right at the Pause menu. *The arcade is a huge success! No way I could have done that quest solo, name. *Whoa! You did it! We totally hit max Stars, dude! Wait, you didn't cheat, did you? Best friend *Dude, you rock! You can be my Player 2 any day. Best friend reward *Vic Vector's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs